pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:InfestedHydralisk/How2Play
D: -- 18:22, 16 February 2009 Fixed. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 18:26, 16 February 2009 (EST) :I agree with the assessment. (→18:42, 16 February 2009 - ) :thx crow [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 19:14, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::i loled pretty good to be honest XD--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 19:21, 16 February 2009 (EST) Mesmer: Run Fast Cast (blank) (fill in with Curses, Water, Earth (although it isn't that good), etc). --Guild of Deals talk 20:57, 16 February 2009 (EST) :What happened to Domination? --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 05:43, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::Powah Blawck Ricky vantof 05:44, 17 February 2009 (EST) write pve's too and I'll start to actively link to this whenever contributing on crap builds. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 08:21, 17 February 2009 (EST) k so its not made by me anymore ;o [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 09:59, 17 February 2009 (EST) :I give you full credit for my edits tbh. The part about bombing in JQ with a necro you'll have to negotiate with Brandnew for. - 10:03, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::I shall remain humble and give IH credit for my edit. Brandnew. 10:13, 17 February 2009 (EST) Someone make a template like "your build doesn't fill the following criteria.." --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 10:12, 17 February 2009 (EST) --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 10:16, 17 February 2009 (EST) SV rapes HM foes. I bring it if I run sabway on my necro. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 10:39, 17 February 2009 (EST) :Just bring SS. It's AoE and armor ignoring. Or just load up on big damage buffs. --Guild of Deals talk 10:40, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::But my MoW has SS :o --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 10:47, 17 February 2009 (EST) aww, you removed the proper things i added, shame on you. :[ --[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 10:55, 17 February 2009 (EST) :tis not proper. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 10:56, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::6-8 paragons still make any area of the game a joke. :\ --[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 10:58, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::6-8 paras is a joke. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 10:59, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::in PvE that is.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 11:00, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::You're both bad. - 11:01, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::: Ikimono in PvE: All chat "LF 2 more paras". Team chat: "Shouldn't we take a few nukers for dmg" "What's dmg? Wtf are u talking bout?" --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 11:03, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::hurr hurr hurr. Chaos still doesn't know about The easiest way to win PvE--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 11:44, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Ikimono should practice reading comprehension. Why never die when you never get anything killed? --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 11:51, 17 February 2009 (EST) Wut. All you need is 1 Paragon with Save Yourselves and some fag that spams Heal Party. Ricky vantof 11:46, 17 February 2009 (EST) :"heal party moron"--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 12:03, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::non-para way, moron. altho that heals for some. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 12:06, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::Running anymore than 1-2 Paragons on any given PvE team is dumb. The DPS of any Paragon is outdone by overpowered damage bars (Erf Shakur, WE Axe, Triple Chop, etc), and the "Heal Party" affect is outdone by Monk spells (HEAL PARTY, Divine/Heaven's, even LoD). Seriously. --Guild of Deals talk 12:07, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::Party heal that heals 3 out of 8 people in your party? ...okay. Ricky vantof 12:08, 17 February 2009 (EST) "Randomly shoot interrupts and hope it hits vital stuff." <--- thats very wrong, only people with bad ping should do that 02:44, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :... --'-Chaos-' 12:14, 8 March 2009 (UTC) this page tracks metagame at its best--Relyk 20:20, 30 March 2009 (UTC)